Dream or desire? · ¿Sueño o deseo?
by Kiriahtan
Summary: [Yaoi][Oneshot] Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Y dicen que los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos del corazón. ··· ¿Reviwes? ¿Existen o son leyendas urbanas?, aunque no te guste, ¡al menos di algo!


Este es un FanFic de los libros de Harry Potter. Contiene un poco de yahoi (chico x chico), pero no demasiado.

Surguió de que CRiSTaLL (Irilaya) me retó a escribir un FanFic yahoi de alguna serie que me gsutará. Al principio pensé en la serie de Naruto, pero no me va mucho el NaruSasu... Luego ayer, a la noche, se me ocurrió hacerlo de HP y me encanta esta pareja (nunca habái pensado en ella pero em gustó mucho) y salió esto.

Tal vez no sea muy lúcido pues lo escribí entre las 2:18 y las 2:45 a.m, hora española UU.

**Dream or desire? **· ¿Sueño o deseo?

_FF de Harry Potter_

_No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Simplemente, de pronto, había abierto los ojos y se había visto en aquel lugar._

_Era un sitio lúgubre, donde reinaban las tinieblas y la oscuridad eterna. Más allá oía levemente el sonido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el suelo, rítmicamente, de forma periódica. Sin romper el compás nunca. Era la melodía de la oscuridad._

_Algo muy lejano a su tan conocido número cuatro de Privet Drive._

_En cierto modo aquel pasillo de piedra oscura le recordaba a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Pero no estaba en el castillo, estaba (o eso creía, o quería creer) en su habitación, en Londres, con Dudley roncando tras la pared, al mismo tiempo que tío Vernon como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en algún momento._

_Harry sacó su varita y apreció que llevaba su túnica negra, el uniforme del Colegio de Mágica y Hechicería más prestigioso de toda Gran Bretaña._

"_Esto es muy raro", pensó entre si, extrayendo del todo la varita del bolsillo de la túnica, acompañada de una corbata dorada y roja._

_- ¡Lumus! – ordenó y, al instante, surgió de la punta de la varita de madera, una pequeña luz que se enfrentó a las tinieblas._

_Esta débil luz iluminó tenuemente las mazmorras donde se encontraba. De momento era un pasillo. Un largo, sinuoso y siniestro pasillo sin final aparente. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era todo recto, sin puertas ni recodos. Miró tras él y se topó con más de lo mismo: la imagen se repetía siendo idéntica hasta el último detalle._

_Dedució que, en tal caso, lo mismo daba que avanzara o retrocediera. De modo que echo a andar hacía adelante, que siempre era más optimista._

_No sabría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba andando. Tal vez unos minutos, quizás una hora, incluso podría ser un día, una semana, un mes¡un año¿Cómo saberlo en aquel lugar de oscuridad donde el tiempo había parecido morir? En aquel pasillo todo era igual, incluso las piedras parecían copias eternas de la anterior. No había curvas ni variaciones. Todo era monótono e infinito. Tan solo quedaba seguir avanzando._

_Era todo tan similar que realmente se preguntaba si en verdad avanzaba, o si el movimiento era tan solo una idea fija en su mente._

_No estaba cansado._

_Le pareció oír, de pronto, ante él, un sonido sordo y seco. El sonido de unos pasos. No estaba seguro (a aquellas alturas no estaba seguro de nada), podrían bien ser imaginaciones suyas… Y entonces sonó de nuevo. Esta vez más cerca, más próximo y claro que la anterior. Ahora no había duda posible: eran pasos._

_Harry sonrió y, alegre, corrió hacia delante, en pos de aquel que caminaba ante él. Ni siquiera se paró a meditar si se trataría de un amigo o un enemigo. Le bastaba con encontrar a otro ser humano. Eso lo hizo pararse en secó. _

_¿Y si no lo era? Esta pregunta sencilla y contundente pareció pegar sus pies al suelo, impidiéndole avanzar. Al fin y al cabo, desde que había entrado en el mundo de la magia había conocido a gigantes, ogros, hombres lobo… Y si bien muchos eran amigables, también aparecían en grandes cantidades los que eran desagradables o malignos._

_No obstante pronto volvió a estar otra vez en marcha. Fuera lo que fuera, daba igual. Necesitaba contacto con otro ser vivo. _

_Daba igual qué o quién fuera._

_Ante él, la titilante luz de su varita chocó contra algo oscuro. La luz clara fue dibujando la silueta de una figura negra. Esta tenía unos hombros delgados y era alto, un poco más que Harry. Vestía una túnica como la del joven Potter. Y…_

_Indudablemente era humana._

_El muchacho apunto estuvo de saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo._

_Corrió con un trote ligero hacía aquella persona y le puso, con cuidado y efusividad a partes iguales, la mano en el hombro._

_- ¡Hola! – saludo con una gran sonrisa, instando a quien fuera aquel chico (pues llevaba el cabello corto y sus formas no tenían mucho de femeninas) a girarse._

_Cuando lo hizo la mirada de Harry quedó prendida de dos ojos rojos como la sangre misma. Dos ojos que conocía bien._

_Los ojos de lord Voldemort._

_Su respiración se cortó y quiso retroceder, pero estaba como paralizado. Pero no por efecto de un hechizo, si no por la sorpresa y, si, tal vez, el miedo._

_Se fijó entonces en que, aunque los ojos fueran iguales, el resto del rostro no se correspondía al que Harry creía. _

_La piel era pálida como la de un muerto, pero el cabello contrastaba con ella poderosamente ya que tenía un tono azabache puro. Un cabello algo revuelto por la inexistente brisa, que le recordó al suyo propio._

_Un nombre acudió a su mente a la velocidad del relámpago, y retumbó en ella con la fuerza del trueno:_

_Tom Ryddle._

_Harry se quedó sin habla. El otro chico también llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero sus colores eran plateados y verdes. Era de la casa contraria: Slytherin. _

_- T-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió aún conmocionado._

_Aquel que tenía ante él había tenido ese aspecto muchos años atrás. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? A cada paso por aquel desconocido pasillo sin fin, las cosas se enturbiaban más y más, confundiéndolo._

_El otro lo miraba fijamente, como sorprendido pro su presencia, pero sin demostrarlo. ¿O era más bien una mirada sin sentimientos, como la de un muerto en vida, siempre fija, sin decir nada con los que eran los espejos del alma?_

_- Tal vez yo debiera preguntarte lo mismo¿no crees? – inquirió con una voz pausada, idéntica a sus ojos. No había nada en esa voz. Absolutamente nada. De igual forma que no había nada en aquellos rojizos ojos cuando se buceaba en ellos._

_- Y-yo… - no encontró palabras._

_Los labios de Ryddle se curvaron en media sonrisa condescendiente e irónica a un mismo tiempo. Parecía una mezcla imposible, pero ahí estaba._

_- Tú no deberías estar aquí – comentó pausadamente, sin alterarse las notas de una voz melodiosa, y, en cierto modo, hermosa -. Será mejor que te vayas._

_Harry intuyó aquello una orden, pero se reveló contra ella. Si le preguntarán el motivo, no habría sabido contestar._

_- No – sentenció firmemente, sacando pecho._

_Tom lo miró de nuevo, sin emoción alguna en sus pupilas de reptil, sin que su actitud rebelde significara nada. Quizá pensara que era algo demasiado insignificante, una barrera fácilmente franqueable. Tal vez lo fuera._

_- Vete._

_- P-pero… - su seguridad se tambaleó. _

_Realmente había sido una barrera muy frágil._

_Acababa de caer en que no sabía cómo salir de allí. Solo sabía que, por mucho que andará por ese pasillo, nunca llegaría a ninguna parte._

_Pensó si eso le ocurría a Ryddle. Si estaba condenado a vagar eternamente sin llegar a ningún lado. _

_Tom siguió mirándolo fijamente,_

_Y, de pronto, terminó de girarse hacía Haary y se acercó a él. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros y la respiración del niño que sobrevivió se cortó. Alerta._

_Aún así no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Se quedó petrificado, congelado en el sitio, casi muerto por la sorpresa._

_Tom Ryddle lo besó._

_Fue un beso suave al principio, apenas un roce de sus labios, que hizo abrir mucho los ojos al joven Harry Potter. Inconscientemente separó los labios, dejando pasar al que siempre había sido y sería su peor enemigo. De todos modos, en aquel instante, era incapaz de pensar en ello. Solo lograba centrarse en la lengua del otro chico, en su boca._

_Casi sin creerlo, se vio a si mismo correspondiendo a aquel beso. _

_Un beso superaba a cualquier otro. Incluso a aquel último con Ginny…_

_Y, entones, acabó._

_Con la misma suavidad que al principio, Ryddle separó sus lenguas, sus labios, sus rostros, y se apartó un poco de él. _

_En los labios de Tom había una leve sonrisa imposible de descifrar._

_- ¿Q-qué…? – comenzó a susurrar Harry, en voz demasiado baja casi._

_Pero el otro chico posó uno de sus largos dedos níveos sobre sus labios, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio._

_- Ssshh… - su sonrisa se ensanchó levemente -. Es hora de que te vayas._

En ese momento despertó.

Una gota de sudor recorría su frente, lentamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y se había levantado de golpe, al instante. Jadeaba levemente, sorprendido.

¿Había sido un sueño? Pero había sido tan vivido…

Menos mal que había sido un sueño… ¿o no? No estaba seguro de si deseaba que fuera o no sueño.

Sus labios estaban húmedos aún.

**FIN**

Página 3 de 3


End file.
